Happily Ever After
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles based on Kyo and Tohru using prompts given to me by roguegirl9929.
1. One Through Five

A/N: Hello everyone! These are going to be a set of 25 drabbles based on Kyo and Tohru. The prompts were given to me by roguegirl9929. Each drabble is 100 words. They'll be split into groups of 5, so it'll be 5 chapters long. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't even own half of the books let alone the rights to Fruits Basket. I wish I did, but I don't.

1. Lonley

One day, a few years after the curse had been broken, Tohru's mind wandered to thinking about what life would have been like if she hadn't broken it. What would've happened if Kyo had been locked away, and she was never able to see him again? The thought alone was enough to make her want to cry. She couldn't help but think that life would be terribly lonely without him.

As Kyo walked into the room, however, she smiled and pushed the thought aside. He hadn't been locked away. He was still with her, and that was all that mattered.

2. Marriage

Tohru stood in front of the mirror in Ayame's shop wearing the wedding dress he had made for her and Kyo's wedding. She turned to Uo and Hana, who were standing next to her and asked what they thought.

Uo smiled, "You look beautiful. I can't wait to walk you down that aisle to give you away!"

Hana turned to Uo and asked, "What do you mean you're giving her away? I'm giving her away!"

They argued a bit about who was going to give her away before Tohru informed them that they were both going to be bride's maids.

3. Flag

Kyo felt a red flag go up as he noticed two guys starting to walk towards Tohru, who was currently getting something from her locker, and not really paying attention to the world around her. He walked casually in their direction, intercepting them before they could get to close to her.

"Are you heading over to that girl over there?" He asked, pointing towards Tohru.

"Yeah, what of it?" One of the guys replied.

"You touch her, I'll kill you." was the only response the two boys received.

To Kyo's delight, he never saw them near Tohru again after that.

4. Shirtless

The first time that Tohru had seen Kyo shirtless was just about a week after she had moved in with him, Yuki, and Shigure. He had decided come downstairs in just his boxers to eat breakfast because he hadn't felt like getting dressed yet.

When Tohru saw him she stopped in her tracks and simply stared at him for a few seconds before turning a very bright shade of red and handing him his bacon and eggs. She excused herself as soon as she set his plate down so that she couldn't embarrass herself any more then she already had.

5. Family

Ever since the day she moved in with the Sohmas, Tohru felt like she had always been a part of their family. They were actually more like a family to her then her real family was. Even so, as her wedding day with Kyo approached, she found it odd that she would soon be taking on their last name as her own. Sure she had written "Tohru Sohma" all over her notebooks when they started dating, but it still just felt strange.

After thinking about it for a little bit, however, she decided it was a good kind of strange.


	2. Six Through Ten

A/N: Hello once again! Here's the second part of my TohruxKyo drabbles! I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: Like I said earlier: I don't own them.

6. Laugh

For Kyo's birthday, Tohru decided she wanted to do something fun and different. When he went out in the morning to visit Kazuma, she immediately went into the kitchen and began working on her surprise for him. It took her a good portion of the morning to finish it, but when she was done, she knew it was worth it.

When Kyo came home, he was welcomed back by Tohru kissing him happily and leading him to the table, where a cake that was shaped like a cat was waiting for him.

Tohru grinned happily and said, "Happy Birthday Kyo!"

7. Laugh

Kyo laughed quietly to himself as he watched Tohru dart around the room, trying to find him an extra blanket.

"Really, Tohru, I'm fine! It's just a small cold." Kyo told her.

"But it could get worse if we don't take care of it!" Tohru said, looking worried, "I'll just go to go get another blanket from my room. I must be washing yours."

Kyo smiled and shook his head as he watched her leave the room. He knew thyere was no use in trying to go anywhere or do anything until she was satisfied that he was feeling better.

8. Golden

Even though she knew in the back of her mind that one day, her and Kyo would get married, it was a total surprise for her when Kyo got down on one knee and proposed. She could feel her eyes well up with happy tears as she looked at the beautiful golden band with the beautiful diamond on it.

She obviously agreed and Kyo slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her passionately. When the kiss broke, she hugged him and cried happy tears into his shoulder as she whispered, "I love you so much, Kyo!"

9. Melt

Kyo sat at the window and observed the snow that was beginning to melt outside. He couldn't decide weather or not he was happy about the coming spring. Spring meant rain, and he absolutely hated rain. Not only that, but the melting snow was going to create large puddles, creating even more places for him to get wet. Damn water.

But then he looked at Tohru, who was gazing out the window too, and smiling brightly. He could tell she was excited about spring coming. As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile as well. Her excitement was contagious.

10. Symbol

One day, when Yuki wasn't available to help Tohru with her homework, she asked Kyo for help. The two of them were able to make it through the first few subjects with hardly any problems, but once they hit the math homework, they were stuck. They stared at the numbers, letters and symbols for a few minutes, but couldn't make any sense of them right away. Eventually, they both put their minds together and worked on the problems as hard as they could. They had the answers before they knew it, both feeling very proud of themselves and each other.


	3. Eleven Through Fifteen

11. Notebook

Kyo groaned inwardly as he pulled out his math book and notebook before class. Math was definitely not one of his favorite subjects. He flipped open his notebook to a random page and noticed that there was a small drawing of a cat in the top right corner. He flipped through the rest of the notebook to find some more doodles of cats and some doodles of rice-balls throughout the pages. He just smiled and shook his head. Tohru must have gotten a hold of it. He glanced up over at her and she just grinned back at him happily.

12. Shiver

Kyo sat at the table across from Tohru as they did their homework together. At one point, Kyo looked up at her to ask her a question and realized that she was shivering a bit. All he could picture was the time when she worked herself so hard that she had developed a cold. He stood up from the table and waked out of the room for a minute, coming back with a warm, comfortable blanket. He draped it around her shoulders and sat back down in his chair.

"I don't want you to make yourself sick again." Kyo explained.

13. Water

Kyo glared out the window at the rain that was falling outside. He absolutely hated water. Of coarse it just HAD to rain today of all days too. He and Tohru had been planning on going to the zoo, but since the stupid rain was deciding to fall, that wasn't happening anymore.

Tohru walked up next to him and stared silently out the window with him for a moment before smiling and turning to him, "We'll to the zoo next week. We don't need to go anywhere to have fun! We can still have a perfectly good date right here!"

14. Cloud

Kyo and Tohru lay on the ground outside of the house together and looked up in the clouds, finding pictures in them. When Tohru had heard that Kyo had never gone cloud watching before, she took him by the hand and dragged him outside immediately to have him partake in one of her favorite childhood activities. So far they had seen a bunny, what looked like a face, and a horse.

When the next cloud drifted into view, Tohru couldn't help grinning. It looked just like a cat. She pointed it out to Kyo and giggled, "Kyo, look! It's you!"

15. Metal

Kyo and Tohru stood by the metal pot in the kitchen as they waited for the water inside to boil so they could make dinner. After a few minutes, Kyo groaned, "Why is this taking forever?"

Tohru shrugged, "Well they do say that a watched pot never boils."

Kyo thought about this statement for a moment before grinning and pulling Tohru into a very long and passionate kiss. By the time the two of them broke apart, the water was finally starting to bubble.

"There!" Kyo grinned as Tohru caught her breath, "I'd say that that helped speed things along."


	4. Sixteen Through Twenty

16. Puzzle

Once, when Kisa came over to play for the day, Tohru got a jig-saw puzzle for the two of them to work on together. When they had trouble putting it together on their own, they asked Kyo to help out. He tried at first, but then he got frustrated with it, so they all gave up. Later that night, Tohru came downstairs to get a drink and found Kyo sitting at the table, putting the last piece in. When she asked why he had stayed up so late to finish it, he just shrugged and said, "It was bugging me."

17. Injury

As Tohru stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables to go in the soup for dinner, she accidentally slipped and the knife sliced her finger.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, more out of surprise then in pain.

Kyo ran into the room when he heard her cry out. He checked to make sure she was going to be alright before getting her a band-aid and taking the knife from her.

"I'll take over the cutting. You can do the rest." He told her.

She smiled, "Thanks, Kyo, but I'm okay..."

"I've got it." He repeated, "I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

18. Everywhere

When Kyo came home one day to find a panicked Tohru tearing apart the house looking for the picture of her mom, he immediately dropped everything to help her find it. They looked everywhere for it- on tables, under furniture, and in couch cushions- until Kyo finally found it lying under her bed. When he presented the finally located picture to her, she hugged him tightly and thanked him multiple times.

Kyo grinned, "I was happy to help. But now we need to clean this place up before the damned rat gets home. He'll probably blame me for this mess."

19. Chew

When Tohru came home from a long day of work, she was extremely thankful to see that Kyo had already gotten dinner ready for her. After she greeted him, she sat down at the table and took a bite of the meal that he had prepared.

She chewed happily and swallowed before grinning happily at him, "Thanks for making dinner tonight, Kyo! That was really nice of you! It tastes absolutely amazing!"

Kyo smiled at her and shrugged, "No problem. I was more then happy to help. I'm glad it turned out alright."

Tohru smiled again, "It's perfect! Thank you!"

20. Binding

Before it was broken, Kyo never would've thought that anything good could have come out of his curse. He had thought that the only thing that it would be able do, was bind him to a fate of being locked away for the rest of his life. Looking back on it now, however, Kyo realized that something good did come out of it. Because he had had the curse, Tohru had made it her duty to break it, and ended up falling in love with him in the process. Maybe his curse hadn't been such a bad thing after all.


	5. Twenty One Through Twenty Five

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my last set of drabbles for Tohru and Kyo! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked them! (Thanks to roguegirl9929 for pointing out the missing word for #23! All fixed now!)

21. Star

While Tohru was sitting outside with Kyo one night, Kyo happened to spot a shooting star. She gasped and pointed it out to Kyo.

"You need to make a wish," He said.

She closed her eyes tightly and thought about it for a little bit before opening them and grinning, "I got it!"

"What did you wish for?" Kyo asked curiously.

"I can't tell you! Otherwise it might not come true!" She told him as she thought about how the wedding she had just wished to have with Kyo was a wish that she hoped would be granted to her.

22. Moon

Tohru let out a terrified squeak and buried her face in Kyo's shoulder as the werewolves in the movie that they were watching howled at the moon. Kyo put a protective arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" he asked.

Tohru shook her head, "No. I'm fine! Really!"

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked doubtfully.

Tohru nodded and gave him an assuring smile. She realized that she wasn't quite so scared while she was snuggled up to him. With Kyo there, she knew nothing would ever be able to harm her.

23. Black

Kyo sighed as he saw Kyo's black parasol coming towards them from over the heads of the crowd. Tohru had promised Uo and Hana that they could come along on their first date. While he did admire how much they cared about Tohru, he could tell that this was going to be a very long day. Both of them were going to be watching his every move, making sure they could trust that he was right for Tohru. Just thinking about how this date was going to go was giving him a headache. And the date hadn't even started yet.

24. Wood

Tohru walked barefoot over the hard wood floor to Kyo's room in the middle of the night and knocked quietly on the door.

"Kyo?" She called quietly through the door, "I'm sorry to wake you up, but, um, would it be okay if I slept in your room with you? I had a nightmare."

A moment later, the door opened, and Kyo let her in. He led her to the bed where the two of them lay down and curled up together. Tohru smiled as she began to fall asleep. No nightmares were going to scare her with Kyo there!

25. World

Tohru knew she had to break the curse the moment she heard what Kyo's fate was going to be. She couldn't allow him to be locked up where she would never see him again. As she began to spend more time with him, she realized that she loved him and he meant everything to her. He was her world, and if she lost him, she didn't know what she would do. She had already lost one of the most important people in her life, and she was not about to let it happen again. Not if she could help it.


End file.
